


Life of the ‘Ordinary’

by Jaxdoesjokes



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Badly Written, Dumb story, Fiction, Multi, Orginal story, bored Story, confusing even at the end, confusing until the end, doesnt make sense, gender nertul-ish, plot is non existent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxdoesjokes/pseuds/Jaxdoesjokes
Summary: Main character is a cheap and simple person. Here is the start to this dumb book/shitshow of a story. A day in the life of main character and how it starts to go wrong.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1: The Introduction

Introduction/Chapter 1

*Bang bang* I hate mornings. I’m a 21 year old college student, sadly I don’t have enough money to afford a dorm room so I have to settle with a cheap crappy apartment. Every morning it’s the same thing, banging from pointless and endless construction, the crying from babies, the yelling of unhappy couples, what a wonderful thing to wake up and fall asleep to everyday. I somehow manage to pull myself out of bed that I now refuse to make, because I’m cheap. I just have old hand-me-downs and hoodies, it’s not like anyone pays any mind to me in class. Oh, there’s one thing I forgot to mention was that the reason this building is ridiculously cheap is because a few serial killers have lived and killed here. People are scared that if they move in here they might be the next victim, so there aren’t too many people here which is nice for me.

I'm not the biggest fan of people. I swiftly grabbed my bag and locked my door as I exited my room. I was quickly greeted by my neighbor, an old woman who has been here for a majority of her life because her parents left her to take care of it. “Nice to see you up and at it early in the morning.” She greeted me. “Ha, yeah I’m not really sure it’s a good idea for me to be late today.” I said quickly, trying to end this conversation as fast as possible. “Any tests today?” She questioned. “Of course, why else would I be rushing to leave?” I stated. “To be expected, well good luck.” She says as she goes back into her apartment. ‘Finally’ I thought. As much as I like the woman she has a habit of starting random conversation for no reason. 

Now was the long and frankly annoying trek to my college, I have to ride a bus, then another bus, and then walk a few minutes to get there. I always make sure to charge my phone all the way otherwise I have to answer if people try to ask me questions, which they normally do. I’ve never liked going to school, the people I went to school with were the reason I almost didn’t go to college. I’ve never really been bullied. The most that has been done to me is them Calling me things like ‘slut’ or ‘loser whore’ so nothing too bad. 

When I finally got there I was surprised to see that there were police cars everywhere, I decided to grow a pair and ask what happened. “ Umm, why are the police here?” I asked a random cop. “You didn’t hear? Someone was killed in their dorm last night so they are cutting classes for a while and letting some people leave to go home for the time being.” He said. Well I guess that would explain the amount of cops everywhere. “Who got killed?” I asked letting my curiosity get the better of me. “A girl named Samantha Jones, she lived in building 4, 2nd floor. She apparently didn’t have a roommate so we were going to ask around if anyone knew her or was close to her.” He said. “Well, I didn’t really know her, she was in some of my classes but we never really talked. Sorry, I don’t really have anything useful.” 

What can I say? I never talked to the girl except saying hi to her if she was alone in the beginning of class. “ Your fine, thanks either way for letting me know before we have to track you down to ask questions.” And with that he walks away to probably talk about what I said to the other cops that were there. 

I wonder what I should do now, maybe I can finally go to that new cafe that recently opened but hasn’t been getting too much attention? Yeah I should, I mean I have been saving up for a while and it’s good to treat yourself every now and again. Sure I was freaked out by the murder but I’m the time that I have lived on the apartment building there have been a few suicides and a couple of killings near the building, so I eventually just got used to death. That’s a weird thing to grow comfortable to isn’t it, oh well. 

I started walking towards the cafe only to be stopped by a person calling out my name. I was confused when I turned to see you yelled only to see Miles Smallwood, one of the most popular people in high school and now college. I stood there for a bit wondering why the boy with long brown wavy hair knew my name. “Hey, I was wondering when I would see you again.” 

Now I’m even more confused. “Oh right, you probably forgot. I’m guessing you know my name but we were assigned to work on the writing project together in history.” What really?! I don’t remember us being assigned partners but I guess that I can’t argue with him seeing as he is very stubborn. “Oh sorry I guess I just zoned out during that class and didn’t realize we were assigned partners.” I said with a nervous and apologetic tone. “Nah, it’s fine. I almost forgot too but luckily the teacher reminded me before I left.”

Well now I’m not sure what to say, maybe I can invite him to eat with me? “Um, well I was just about to go to the cafe across the street. Do you want to join me?” I asked, really hoping that he would say no. “Ah maybe next time, I really need to get home but we can exchange numbers so that we can plan a meet up soon.” He said rushed. “Oh, sure.” I really just wanted to eat. We quickly exchanged numbers and said our goodbyes.

‘Finally, I can eat’ I thought happily only to turn around and see a closed sign on the cafe doors. “Damn, so close” I sighed. Guess I just have to wait until tomorrow. ‘Now to start my trek back to my shitty home’ I think as I check the time ‘7:05’. Well hopefully I get back before it gets too dark because I’m not in the mood to get jumped.

When I finally got home I was quickly greeted by Ann asking me if I wanted to join her for dinner. I told her I was tired and that I would try and join her for breakfast in the morning. She seems content with my response for now. I lock my door behind me as I walk into my room and crash on my bed not noticing a notification popping up on my phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning feeling like complete and utter shit.

‘ How wonderful’ I thought. Just the right way to start off my morning. Like most people, the first thing I do is check my phone. I was surprised when I saw that I had 3 messages from Miles.

‘Hey, this is Miles. You probably aren’t awake right nor are you?’

‘I was wondering if we could meet up at that cafe on Wednesday.’

‘Only if you are up for it, we could just skip that part and go straight to working on the project.’

I really was not in the mood to deal with other people but because he is probably trying to be nice I say yes and ask what time we should meet up at the cafe.

‘Does 10 sound alright?’

‘Yeh’

That was probably unnecessary and frankly a rude reply but I really didn’t care. I was not a morning person and if someone tried to talk to me I would normally snap at them on accident, which is why I was surprised when he liked/hearted my message. He seemed like a happy person in the morning or he is trying to get me to like him. Either way I don’t really care, he was just a flirty person to begin with.

“Damn, now I actually have to get dressed.” I wined at the loss of warmth from my bed. I really didn’t care if people thought I looked like a mess but I guess I should wear something okay looking ,meaning I just threw on a pair of leggings and a hoodie. I quickly brushed out my hair and hurried out of my door to avoid taking to Ann, luckily I missed her. I was never one to like being late, especially when it meant someone else waiting. When I arrived at the cafe I was surprised to see Miles already there, I started to wonder if I was late but when I checked my watch it said ‘9:40’. ‘20 minutes early’ I thought. I wonder why he is here so early, maybe he planned a date with a girl to have it end before I arrived. When he finally looked up from his phone, he looked surprised to see me here already.

“Oh hi, I wasn’t expecting you to get here this early.” He said, with a slightly nervous voice. I was about to tell him that I just liked to be early but he cut me off saying that it’s okay and that it will just give us more time to work on the project. I’m not sure why but eating with him made me feel extremely uncomfortable, it felt like he was watching every move I made. I was getting close to calling him out about it but he interrupted me again by saying that it was probably a good time to head to his place.

‘He is really starting to creep me out’ but I let the thought slide for now. When we arrived at his apartment/home I was shocked but not surprised to see how big his place was. He led me to the living room and told me to make myself comfortable and if I wanted something to snack on I could go explore the kitchen if I wanted to while he went to his room to grab something.

I felt a little peckish so I decided to look through his fridge for something only to find nothing that looked good, so I sat back down and played with a phone waiting.

He came back a few minutes later with some text book, papers, and different writing utensils. Confused I asked him what all of that was about because we just had to type an essay about a certain point of history that we learned about in class and we were given completed notes and writings about the events so I wasn’t sure why we needed that. He said that drawing helped him relax and focus. 

I didn’t really question him for that but gave him a strange look when he sat down a little bit too close to me. He just looked at me with a smile that screamed ‘I’m innocent’ so I let it slide. I didn’t notice until our hands touched how close he had slowly moved closer to me, by this point I kind of wanted to leave and go home but I knew that I would have to come back at some point.

I tried my best to ignore it for the rest of the time but slowly he started to get more touchy and creepy. Soon he started to rub up and down my side, “What are you doing?!” I yell, wanting to know why he thought he could do whatever he wanted to me. “What, I’m not doing anything wrong.” He said. 

What does that mean, does he think that it's okay to just touch someone like that? “Yeah, I’m done with this.” I say as I stand up to walk away. He then grabs my wrist and pulls me onto his lap, and proceeds to tightly wrap his arms around my waist. “What the fuck are you doing?” I yelled and turned around to face him only to see a smug look on his face. “Mhh? Is there something wrong?” He asked “Uh yeah! You were touching me and then proceeded to grab me all without me consent! What the fuck do you mean ‘is there something wrong’?” 

I was filled to the brim with anger, I’m not sure why he was doing this or if he cared that I was very uncomfortable. I am beyond pissed and at this point tempted to punch him. As I sit there thinking about what I should do, I slowly move my body away from his as an attempt to make him realize what he is doing. 

“You know what? I’m done, I’ll talk to you later when you aren’t acting like a rapist.” I say as I start waking to and put the door. I could have sworn I heard him say something along the lines of “Wait I’m sorry!” , “Please don’t leave me!”. I was too mad to listen and honestly didn’t care enough to. ‘I’m too tired for that shit man’

When I finally got home I crashed onto my bed recalling the events that had happened today. Without realizing it, a frown had slipped into my face, but it quickly was replaced with a smile as I realized that soon I would slip into the world of dreams. As I slowly lost consciousness I had only one thought running through my head.

‘I hope karma hits him soon, and hard’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at updates and my brain forgot this existed. Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> I just pull stuff out of my Butt whenever I write so updates might take some time because I’m dumb.


End file.
